Meant to be
by Jabugg2010
Summary: Ben and Bailey get the most unexpected news which is about to alter their life forever
1. chapter 1

It was around 3 o'clock and Miranda was still up, her mind was in 20 different places seemed like. She was nervous, tuck was graduating from kindergarten and all she could think of was how fast he was growing it seemed like just yesterday she was able to pick him up with ease. Miranda's thoughts were disturbed when she felt the bed move she looked over at her husband Ben and saw he was looking at her "Miranda why are you still up baby" I'm thinking she quickly shot back. Ben knew what she was thinking but he always liked it when she was open with him. "Miranda" he said stretching out the last letter. "Benjamin" he looked at her and laughed "it's gonna be fine Miranda tuck is growing up you can't expect him to be a baby forever" i know Ben I know he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in. He then whispered in her ear "good night beautiful I love you" I love you to Ben Warren and within seconds the both of them were completely asleep.

The next morning Miranda woke up to the smell of bacon she loved bacon it had been her favorite breakfast food ever since she'd had tuck. She got up and walked downstairs to see tuck and been making breakfast she loved to see her husband have such a great bond with her son like he's his own blood. " good morning mommy" snapped Miranda out of her thoughts she grabbed him up and kissed his forehead she looked at Ben and said "good morning love" he flashed her a smile with his pretty white teeth and for some reason his smile still made her melt like the first time she saw it. Are you ready to eat tuck Ben said? Tuck ran to the table and quickly ate his food then ran upstairs to get ready for his award program. Miranda and Ben cleaned the kitchen and walked up to their room to get ready. Ben closed the door behind him and locked it he walked up to Miranda who was at the dresser getting clothes out and whispered in her ear " wanna find out what I can do to you in ten minutes" she scoffed and walked away from him he grabbed her arm and kissed her putting his tongue in her mouth and putting his hand on the small of her back making her get goosebumps. He pushed her back on the bed and started to take off his shirt he threw it on the floor he took Miranda's shorts off and slightly lifting her hips up moved her panties to the side and licked her in the places she like the most she was squirming that let Ben know he was doing his job right she reached for him to stop as she was climaxing but he grabbed her hands and put them above her head making a trail of kisses from her stomach to her mouth letting her taste her self knowing that turned her on he picked her up put her on the dresser put one leg over his shoulder and sliding it in fuuuuu- ben said he was making love to her hard but sensual just like she liked it they reached there climax together and he kissed her sweaty head and right after they were done they heard a knock on the door. Miranda quickly put on her robe opened the door and saw tuck with his outfit on for the day he looked so much like her it made her happy " you look good kid" Ben tuck laughed and said "thanks Ben" soon they were ready and they left to go to the awards ceremony.


	2. The big day

In the car on the way to Tucks graduation ceremony tuck had fallen asleep and Miranda and Ben were engaging in a conversation about who made the best breakfast Waffle House or IHOP. They'd finally gotten to the building and saw they were a bit early so they just sat in the parking lot until it was time.

At around 11:30 everyone was arriving so Miranda decided to wake Tuck up and go in. Miranda signed him in and took him to where his class was and went to find a seat. Ben was already in the auditorium so he sent Miranda a text "I'm in the third row". Miranda didn't bother texting back . As she was walking in she bumped into tucker her ex husbands family and her family to they all walked into the auditorium and found Ben . They sat down and soon the program started. One by one they called the kids across the stage Tuck had gotten perfect attendance, most creative, and nicest kid. At the end the class sang I believe I can fly which of course made Miranda cry which wasn't out of the norm but it wasn't normal for her to be so emotional in public especially around family.

After the ceremony Ben went and got Tuck. As soon as he saw him he ran into his arms and asked if he saw him singing Ben nodded and picked the boy up and took him to his family. When they were back with the family Tuck decided he wanted to go with Tucker's family to Chuck E. Cheese to celebrate. They all went their separate ways. I'm the car Miranda was very quiet. Ben noticed amd asked what was wrong she said she wasn't feeling well and was hungry. Ben offered to take her out to dinner to her favorite restaurant which was the Cheesecake Factory she accepted his offer. Their date wasn't until later on that evening so they got a quick snack from McDonald's and went home

When they got home Miranda decided to take a nap and Ben did as well


	3. New beginnings

Later on Ben had woken up first and decided to go downstairs and catch up on some tv. About 30 minutes had passed and Ben heard Miranda walking down the steps when she came around the corner he noticed that she was glowing. He decided not to acknowledge it because although it wasn't something new it was more prominent than usual. Miranda came and sat next to Ben without saying anything. "Baby what's wrong" Ben asked her in the most sincere way. You've been very quiet and closer to me than usual. Miranda started to speak and as soon as she did she threw up unintentionally all down the front of Ben's shirt. Ben jumped up and looked at Miranda you could see sorry in her eyes and Ben felt bad for her . He got up and helped her up the steps he insisted that they go to the hospital to see what was up.

At the hospital Miranda checked in and asked to be put in a private room so that her colleagues didn't know she was there. They ran multiple test and everything came back normal except for one thing she was pregnant. When the doctor came in the room to tell them the news Miranda was near crying because she was so nervous. "Well congratulations I don't know if you all know your pregnant". Miranda looked at Ben and just cried Ben felt so happy they were going to have a family.

When they got back home Miranda finally broke the akward silence and asked Ben what he was thinking. "Well I'm thinking what we'll name the baby and how much I want a daddy's girl but a boy would be nice to". All Miranda could do was smile. They made their way to the room and got into bed. They talked all night long about where the nursery would go and what color and how they were gonna tell family until they fell asleep cuddled up with one another.


End file.
